Ten Minutes
by SE46 Mantis
Summary: Feeling just a tad aroused at the latest showing on the catwalk, Skyla and Elesa wind up sharing a quickie in the back room. Airplaneshipping (Skyla x Elesa), quick PWP drabble.


_Author's Notes: Just a wee quickie, both in writing and in plot. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Another day at the catwalk, another day in the spotlight. Skyla is always impressed at how utterly glamorous the second Nimbasa City Gym is. It's a place of lights and delight, where the catwalk itself glows like a road composed of diamond, spotlights flashing over the ceiling in bright beams of emphasizing support and lasers flicker colours across the building. The music beats to the cheers and adoration of the crowd, the great screen at the back shows off all sorts of new trends and fads and the whole place just crackles with energy. Truly, it is an impressive place.<p>

But none of the Gym's glamour could ever compare to the leader of the establishment; Elesa, Gym Leader of the establishment, Electric-type Mistress and the eternally elegant Shining Beauty. When she came on stage, all eyes and all lights were on her, as if she were a goddess shrouded in beauty descending from heaven to grace her subjects. Today's outfit is a golden tuxedo-like suit, perfect for those who desired a combination sophistication and flair, but it is the woman herself who truly makes it spectacular.

In a VIP seat reserved only for Elesa's closest, the pilot has the perfect view of the show's greatest contributor, and it is a view she can certainly adore. Elesa moves with all the grace of a Milotic given legs, gleaming and dazzling in the spotlights and lasers that crowd around her. It's an awe-inspiring performance, the way she spins around to show off all angles of the suit, the way the lights reflect off of its golden folds. She shines bright like a diamond and she moves with the confidence of a Legendary.

It's one of the most beautiful things that Skyla has ever seen, and she's seen whole regions stretched out before her airplane, seen storms and clouds and oceans from above. That can't compare to Elesa. Nothing can compare to her. The way she moves, the way she holds herself, the way she lives up to her title with flair and elegance and enthusiasm.

Times like this make her realise exactly how lucky she is to call this astonishing individual her girlfriend, this shining beauty who exceeded her in every way, this goddess who had nevertheless come down from the heavens to wrap her in her arms and tell her she loved her.

It made her heart ache. It made her nerves ache. It made… oh. It made her groin ache.

Skyla is biting her lip at this point, eyes wide and awestruck as Elesa continues to strut across the catwalk, the distinct clacking of her high heels prominent even over the music. The way she moves, the way that outfit clings to her lithe and elegant body, the pitch black hair framing her angelic face, the confident gleam of success in her bright blue eyes; she is enthralling, astonishing, undeniably perfect and Skyla gives a pitiful little whimper as her hips start to ache alongside her nether regions.

Elesa turns in silvery high heels and her gleaming blue eyes lock onto Skyla, who freezes in a stunned sort of desire at her gaze, and with a sultry smirk the supermodel puts two fingers to her lips and then waves them out to the pilot. Skyla blushes furiously as she quickly makes a gesture to catch the kiss sent at her, clutching her hands to her heart as Elesa smiles sweetly and returns to entertaining the masses.

Oh wow. Oh wow. Her loins were really burning now. She's honestly sweating a little bit, panting a little bit, suddenly overtaken by the powerful desires that only Elesa could provoke from her.

"_Gimme what I need!" _The soundtrack bellows, the crowd roaring to the intensity of the volume, and Skyla murmurs the words herself, her body aching for one thing and one thing only; her Elesa.

The climax of the song spurs the audience to cheer and swoon as Elesa blows them a kiss goodbye and strides to the back of the Gym; her outfit display is over for now and within fifteen minutes she'll be back out in the next stunning outfit. But even as she sidles through one of the doors and leaves her junior models to occupy the crowd until then, Skyla is already out of her seat and racing for the back of building as well.

There's a burning need in her right now, a deep-rooted ache in her very core and she knows exactly how to quell it.

The guard lets her pass after just a quick glance at her; everyone and their mother knew that Skyla was the one exception to Elesa's 'Do Not Disturb' preference. She thanks him and darts off into the back of the gym, where Elesa and her band of merry models would come back to prep for the next strut on the catwalk.

She knocks her special little knock, three taps, two bumps and a tap-tap-tap, waits the second it takes for Elesa to allow her entrance before she has the door open and squeals delightedly: "Elesa!"

"Skyla." The model responds fondly, in the middle of inspecting the next outfit she'll be wearing, which is a brilliant purple dress outfitted with a multitude of glittering gems imported from Sinnoh (Skyla knows this because she personally flew the plane that brought them here). She turns and spreads her arms, easily predicting the leaping embrace the pilot gives her with a chuckle and returning it enthusiastically. "

"You looked so beautiful on stage." Skyla coos, bouncing up and down before the supermodel in adoration of her girlfriend's unequalled beauty and elegance. "It's like I could see the Hall of Origins right there in every step you took! You just, you just walk so wonderfully, it takes my breath away!"

The model just laughed, ever endeared by the pilot's compliments: "You flatter me too much. I'm going to end up spoilt if you keep it up, you know-"

Suddenly, she pauses, because whilst she was talking Skyla's expression has changed from exuberance to something less refined, something quite naught in fact. It's a look she recognises, but she's a tad slow in realising the context of it.

"Skyla?" Elesa questions, before she's suddenly surprised when the pilot is upon her with lips pressed against her own, arms wrapping around her and pulling her in close. She pulls back, surprised: "Skyla, what are you-"

"You have no idea how hot and heavy I was getting watching you on that catwalk." Skyla murmurs, all traces of her innocent excitement gone and replaced with her barely restrained desire, hands stroking fondly at the model's hips. "I couldn't even sit still! I just, oooh, I just had to come and play with you! You understand, right?"

Elesa understands, of course she dos, and for a second she loses herself into the pilot's next kiss, intense in its passion, with tongues probing at each other, before rationality returns to her and she pulls back again with a sharp breath, eyes flickering to the clock on the wall in slight pressure.

"Skyla, I have ten minutes before I have to be back on stage!" Elesa pants, eyes now flashing warningly for the pilot cease her shenanigans despite her own hands curling around and gripping Skyla close to her, this spontaneous promise of pleasure biting at her rationale.

"I'll be quick then." Skyla replies playfully, drawing her tongue across the supermodel's throat as her hands shifted down to tug at Elesa's glittery trousers. They are buttoned loosely and are easy to disengage and pull down, exposing the model's sensual long legs. She fondly runs her hands up and down the smooth limbs as the model whines now, conflicted over this:

"Skyla-"

"Don't doubt me, Elesa." The pilot warns, promptly sinking to her knees and grinning reassuringly up at her as she pulls down the thin yellow thong, delighted to see that the black-haired beauty is already starting to get wet. "You know I can make you cum pretty quickly when I feel like it. Prepare to be spoilt."

It's always wonderful to have that pink slit exposed to her, and Skyla makes do on her word that she'd have the model hitting her peak in no time. Recklessly, she presses her mouth to her girlfriend's sex and has a sense of completion on joining their lips. The exotic hot taste of her girlfriend sparkles over her tongue as she darts it out to target weak spots, wrapping itself around the cute little bud that always sends sparks up the very spine of her girlfriend.

"Skyla…" Elesa pants, shuddering as pleasure spiked through her, clawing away at any remembrance of her schedule as she sank into the bliss. Ooh fuck, there's no denying the utter enthrallment of the pilot's tongue curling around her clitoris; Skyla always knows exactly where to hit her to get her steamed up. Her tongue teases her outer lips, working her up before it plunges into her, rooting around for what lies within before rinsing and repeating.

It has the potential to keep her here all day, her girlfriend's eager mouth. Elesa is painfully aware that time and decency is not on her side; it never bodes well for anyone to get kinky in the work environment. But Skyla's tongue has her whole body shaking and aching for more, her very loins set ablaze by the swift ferocity of her cunnilingus. Perhaps Skyla is right and she will have her cumming with time to spare, or she'll be wrong and Elesa will risk her whole career over a few minutes of depravity.

But if this impromptu quickie led to her session, her whole job being at risk, then she at least would not be the one wrapped around a finger. Oh no, there was good reason Electric always trumped Flying.

Skyla, suckling at her girlfriend's heated sex, is shocked when Elesa suddenly twists around, finding herself turned along with her and winding up with her back pressed to the wall. Pinned, she barely has time to question this when Elesa shoves her hips into her face, slamming Skyla's head against her pussy and demanding: "You want it so much, Skyla, then take it all. I'll have you drinking every last drop before I head back out."

The pilot is quite surprised at the intensity of Elesa's assuming control, but it's quick to fade into pleasure as she submits to the model's dominance and starts getting back to work. Elesa is grinding her hard, her hip pushing into lips, jaw, nose, and she's almost flustered to the point of losing her rhythm. But she manages to keep her head in the game, and keep it in the game she does as she responds to this change in power role with yet more frantic oral applications.

Keeping Skyla's head firmly pressed against her aching core via clenching handfuls of her crimson hair, Elesa furiously grinded her pussy against the pilot's eager mouth, pinning the red-head between her hips and the wall. Her mind is locked into the zealous desire to utterly have the pilot submit to her, to have her fall victim to her desires as much as she had just fallen victim to hers. It's so satisfying, it's so invigorating and she feels like she's gleaming even without spotlights on her.

Skyla's own hands were busy sliding under her pants and wildly fingering herself as she frantically licked, sucked and kissed at whatever damp pink skin she could get her lips around, Elesa's dominance causing all of her nerves to sparkle with sheer delight-

"Miss Elesa!" A voice at the door squeaks, accompanied by some rather unsteady knocking. "Are you ready yet?"

_Oh fuck._

Skyla's eyes widen with panic as she nearly chokes on the fluids she was slurping out of her girlfriend. Oh sweet Arceus, someone was at the door, someone was right outside the door right as she was in the middle of eating the supermodel out, what would she do, what would she-

Always the professional of the two, Elesa silences her shock by pressing her head yet further into her hips, muffling her on her own pussy as she swiftly and sharply responds, not even sounding flustered despite the intensity of her being eaten out. "I'm nearly there. Just give me another moment."

"Yes Miss Elesa!" The voice squeaks, not even daring to challenge the forceful tone in the supermodel's voice, followed by a faint sound of their retreat. With that irritation dealt with, Elesa refocuses her efforts on making the pilot satisfy her. Skyla's eyes are wide with impressment over how she'd kept her cool, but Elesa has no time for compliments, only her inevitable release.

"Take it all, Skyla." Elesa growled, the thrills of utter dominance, the sudden adrenaline rush of nearly being caught and the urgent need to cum before she had to be back on stage powering her on. "You got yourself into this, so take every last drop like the greedy little pest you are. Give me what I need!"

Skyla could imagine only very few things hotter than her girlfriend calling her out on her lust for her pussy, utterly astounded by how easily she'd taken care of the interruption, and she eats her out even more vigorously to reward such invigorating words. It wasn't often she was able to really make Elesa step out of her calm and rational demeanour, but when she did, it was always oh-so rewarding.

And rewards indeed were soon to come; Elesa, painfully aware that time was dwindling down, could feel her orgasm building up inside of her, powering itself up for the final rush into the pilot's waiting mouth, and Arceus above would she be sure to let her have all of it. Let Skyla reap what fruits she sowed for now; when her modelling session was finished, Elesa would be doing some reaping of her own.

But oh gosh, it was difficult to think of that now, to think of anything really, as her body got more and more frazzled in the intensity of its pleasure. True to form, the pilot was invigorating and hyping up every nerve in her body, zealous in her need to bring the model to orgasm. She certainly hadn't been lying when she said she could make it quick; experience had taught Elesa that.

And speaking of orgasm-

Elesa bites her lip to keep from crying out when her orgasm finally hits her, Skyla moaning in reverence as her vagina empties her juices right into her waiting mouth. True to Elesa's demand, the pilot wastes no time in gulping down every last drop, practically depraved in her greedy desire to drink her girlfriend's cum.

The supermodel maintains her grip on the pilot's head as she rides her orgasm out, before finally releasing her with a gasp as she stumbles back, hips almost giving out in the backlash of exertion. Holy crap that had been spontaneous. She forces herself back into control, glancing at the clock and promptly spurred by the downright barbaric amount of seconds left she had before she was required to be on stage. Steadying herself, she manages to turn on her feet and stagger towards the array of beautiful costumes nearby, vocal chords bringing back to life.

"I have an hour to go before my shift ends for the day." Elesa states, voice a tad shaken by her orgasm, her legs somewhat wobbly as she throws off her golden jacket and snatches the purple dress from the nearby rack and swiftly slings it on, counting on the silken material to hide the shirt underneath given she's practically got no time to properly change. "You head back to my house and wait for me there. No way are you delaying any more of my sessions today."

"What am I supposed to do by myself for an hour?" Skyla whines, tongue darting around her lips for any remnants of her girlfriend's juices as she slouches dejectedly into the wall, fingers still idly stroking her vagina. Admittedly, she'd been kinda hoping she'd had enough time to cuddle with Elesa a wee bit-

Elesa is suddenly above her, pulling her upwards by the shirt so they are eye-level and purring with sensual promise: "You're gonna be a good girl and wait nice and patiently for me, because when I get home, I'm going to drag you to bed and fuck you senseless. You won't fly that plane of yours for a week after I'm finished with you, and maybe then you'll learn not to be so naughty when I'm trying to earn my keep. Do you understand me, Skyla?"

The pilot, stunned, manages to squeak an affirmative.

"Good." Elesa states, releasing the red-head and letting her slump back down before turning and darting out of the door, offering one last remark: "See you in an hour."

Skyla watches her go, flinches a bit when the door slams in the model's haste, before sighing softly, idly returning her attention to her somewhat needy vagina with a lazy finger. Man, a whole hour before she and her girlfriend could have some more fun. The impulsiveness of her quickie had turned on her, it seemed, in that it had left her quite hungry for more.

Oh well. Her other hand pulling her shirt up a bit so that she could grab a breast and start fondling it, Skyla decided she'd probably finish herself off now with some quick masturbation and then head to Elesa's place to wait for her recompense. Arceus knows that when that girl made a promise, she would definitely live up to it.

But hey, it was definitely a promise that Skyla was quite eager to see in action.


End file.
